Ranko Forever
by totAl awEsoMenEss B
Summary: With news of a possible cure, Ranma and Ryoga rush in search of a special spring in Japan. Shampoo, Mousse, and Genma all come along for the ride. But is there something that could go wrong? Or is everything going to be solved by a simple dip? Only time can tell in the life of Ranma. Story from SarahMellinger. /story/9463057-ranko-forever
1. Chapter 1: Shampoo's Solution

**A/N: The real author of this story is Sarahmellinger from . I suggest you read in her wattpad stories...**

**Chapter 1: Shampoo's Solution**

"Wait you idiot!" Ranma yelled as he chased after Ryoga. Mostly because Ryoga was leading them in the wrong direction, as per usual.

"But were so close! I can feel it. Anyway, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He rounded the corner of a large boulder and stopped, falling to his knees.

"What is it?" Ranma asked, turning around the boulder. All he saw was the end of a cliff.

"I did it again didn't I? Why can't I ever find my way?" He pounded his fists on his legs.

"Oh, P-Chan, don't take it so harshly. I can take you there, no problem" Ranma said, taking the map.

Ryoga glared up at him. "Ranma, DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN!"

"Oh, relax. I only want to remain a boy. So there should be no problem with me helping you find your way to this hot spring."

Ryoga's eyes filled with happiness. "You really mean that? You'll help me be a man again?"

"Well 'course, I don't want you fouling Akane anymore."

Ryoga shook his head. "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever Ranma. Lets just get going."  
He stood up just as Shampoo and Mousse came around the boulder, both out of breath.

"Ranma turn back to boy now?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma shook his head. "Nope, this isn't the spring, Mr. P lead us astray again."

"Well excuse me for my bad sense of direction!" Ryoga yelled back.

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Lets just get going. The more time we waste, the more likely the spring is to move. Right Shampoo?"

Shampoo nodded. "Right. Grandma say it is cursed spring. Always moving 'round. This way, very few find it."

"Thanks again Shampoo. It's because of you that we have a solution to our problems. We can all have our curses lifted!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Quack!" Mousse replied. He, of course was currently in his cursed form. Which was a white duck.

"Now, lets get a move on" Ranma ran back in the direction they came, following the directions of the map.

"Ranma, wait for Shampoo!" Shampoo ran after him, followed by mousse and a very annoyed Ryoga.

"Damn you Rama! Can't you slow down?!" Ryoga yelled as he tried to catch up.

They were all on their way to having there curses lifted, as excited as they were, odd things occupied there minds. And Ranma knew his father was following in some way. Genma would not want to stay a panda if he could help it.

**Ryoga's POV**

I can't believe it, Ranma and me will both be free of the curses! Shampoo and Mousse too, of course. I won't be a pig anymore and Ranma, will no longer turn into a girl... That will be so strange. It's not like he was ever truly a girl or that I felt anything besides hatred toward him. But, something is just nagging me. I wander what it could be?

I shook my, head, no point in getting obsessed over these thoughts. My name is Ryoga and when I am doused with cold water I become a pig which my true love, Akane, calls P-chan. She thinks I'm just her pet pig and doesn't realize I am actually Ryoga. It saddens me to know that but I'm not to concerned about it. After all, my curse will soon be lifted, besides, I get to sleep beside her.

"Lets stop here" Ranma said, sitting down on a rockey ledge. Shampoo sat beside him.

"Ranma tired?" She asked. He nodded.

"You tire quickly, don't you Ranma. Such low stamina you have." I said, sitting a fair length away from him.

"Shut up pig boy! No one asked you!" He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Who you calling pig boy, Ranma-chan?"

We set up camp, I gathered wood for a fire and Ranma went to catch fish. Mousse couldn't do much so Shampoo was left to set up a place to sleep. Which was mostly just some leaves from the trees, tied together to make a neat little sleeping spot.

It didn't take long for Ranma to return with a dozen various fish. I could tell he was wet, and now a girl.

I smirked at him. "Hey there Ranma? I don't know if there is any hot water right now so you'll have to remain a girl for a while. It's good that Kuno isn't here to see you."

"What does it matter if I'm a girl right now?! I got the fish and whatever so just finish up with the fire so we can eat already!"

"Already doing that." I said, set flame to the dry kindle. He nodded, impressed by my skill. It was always interesting when Ranma was a girl. Red hair instead of black and more feminine features.

"Ranma, Shampoo do good with beds?" I looked over at the make shift beds.

"There great, Shampoo." He replied. "Now, I'm going to fetch some water for us to boil. I don't want to be stuck in this girl form."

Ranma stood and picked up a tea pot. He then went back to the river for water.

Shampoo looked at me. "We going to eat soon?" she asked in her strange Chinese accent. I nodded.

We sat in quiet as the fish started cooking. That is, it was quiet until Ranma returned.

"Mhm! Smells good!" He said sitting down beside me and giving the fish a good sniff. "They almost done?"

"Yeah, so you got the water then? That was a quick trip."

"Well 'course I got the water. I didn't leave for nothin' ya know."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, trying to ignore him. He could be so very pesky at times! "Really, you do realize there's no point in turning back to a guy right now. The likelihood of you just turning back is quite high due to the fact that we are out in the wild."

"I'm just very tired of this girls body. But I guess your right, it doesn't matter. It's not like it's completely annoying being a girl. Okay then, just heat it up for mousse over there. I'm getting tired of looking at his duck face. I'll stay a girl till we get to this spring."

I smiled. "Yeah, whatever, Ranma." He just liked having a girls body. He stuck his tongue at me in an unlike way. It actually made him look kind of cute.

"I'm going to lay down until the fish is done."

I nodded. "Okay Ranma." He laid on one of the handmade beds and closed his eyes. I watched him a bit. I don't know why but, whenever he did that, I could almost forget he was really a guy. I wander if there was a girl out there like Ranma. And not just a guy who could turn into a girl.

He moved his hand, reaching around himself and itching his butt. I shook my head, my cheeks feeling hot with my foolish thoughts. Yeah, there was no mistake, Ranma was definitely a guy, regardless of his current form. Nothing could disguise the manliness about him.

Soon the fish were done cooking and handed out evenly. Ranma sat up, eating his fish in one bite. All but the bones. "Very good. You really aren't a bad cook, Ryoga."

"Why do you sound so surprised. I want to prove that I can be a good husband for Akane."

He rolled her eyes. "Who would even want to marry that uncute tomboy? I say you can have her."

"Shampoo a good cook too, Ranma. Want me make you something?" Shampoo asked.

Ranma shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it, Shampoo. This fish is enough for me. Why don't you cook something the next time we stop?"

She nodded in agreement. "Okay Ranma!"

Everyone was quiet as we all ate our fish. Ranma burped after he was done. I could even smell the scent and practically gagged at how horrid it was.

"Ranma! That is so unladylike! How can someone like you have so many male and female suitors?" I asked.

He stood up and smiled. "Easy Ryoga. I am a handsome man and a sexy woman." He did a pose and winked at me, tugging a bit on his clothing to show off his girl body. Grinning at my dumb expression.

I narrowed my eyes, but something about the way he acted made my stomach flutter. Stupid Ranma, acting like a real girl. Just to rile me up.

"Now its time for me to go to sleep. Night Ryoga." She said my name in a very sexy way and I felt my cheeks grow red again. I almost hit myself for being so stupid but stopped because he was still watching me. And pretty closely, I might add.

"Well good night then! Maybe you won't wake up from your slumber and just die n your sleep. Then me and Akane can live happily ever after." I retorted. He just laughed, laying down, smiling at me as he closed his eyes.

Shampoo went over and laid next to him, having finished her meal. Mousse continued to eat his fish which looked very odd. Mostly due to the fact that he had yet to turn back to human.

"Do you like eating fish when your a duck?" I asked, he just quacked back at me. I sighed. Now there was no one I could have an actual conversation with. Unless Mousse decided to turn back.

I looked at the steaming kettle of water. "Wanna change back?" I asked Mousse, sounding bored and tired. He quacked and I set the container next to him. "Knock yourself out. I'm going to bed."

My sleeping spot was next to Ranma's in a sense, but quite a few feet away. Mousse, of course, was going to sleep next to Shampoo. Not like she wanted him there though. I had my back turned to Ranma, looking up at the stars.

Akane was seeing them. Wherever she was right now. At least one thing was the same, we both were looking up at the same sky. I sighed closing my eyes. I felt wide awake, despite my exhausted muscles. Tonight would be very long. I glanced up, watching as the now human Mousse settle down near Shampoo. I could see her pushing him and his bed farther away from her.

Then my eyes fell on Ranma. I almost looked away, but she looked so normal there. Almost cute. I watched her, hearing a soft snoring coming from one of them. Maybe I should move closer to them. It felt so lonely being far from everyone. I doubt Ranma would mind. We were both guys after all. Even if he now had the body of a girl.

I pulled the bed closer to him. Laying down and looking at Ranma again. I could almost feel the warmth of his female body.

Then he moved over, turning in my direction. Since he was in his tank top and shorts, when he turned, a strap fell down. I felt my face grow hot again as I could see a little more than normal. Some feminine parts that a guy shouldn't have. Of course that was silly. I mean, I always see him naked when he's a girl so this really wasn't much different. I guess its just because he was sleeping like how your average girl will. I shook my head, ridding myself of a female Ranma, and closed my eyes again.

I slept peacefully, dreaming of me an Akane. On a romantic date. She had left Ranma because he was no longer a Real man. And because I was no longer a pig, nothing stood in our way of true love.

Because, once the curse is lifted, nothing will stop me from dating Akane. Besides Ranma, he'll be simple enough to get rid of. I had no more worries, my fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2: The curse if lifted?

**A/N: This story doesn't belong to me! Go to www. wattpad story / 9463057 - ranko - forever (Just remove the spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: The curse is lifted?**

Ranma awoken to the loud sound of a head hitting a tree. When he opened his eyes, he could see Mousse laying in front of a tree with a big bump on his head. He was even twitching. Shampoo stood a few feet away wearing a very angry expression and staring at Mousse. Can you guess what happened?

Sometime during the night, Mousse had attempted to sleep very close to Shampoo. He had even hugged her. This was right before Ranma was woken up. You see, when she felt the arms around her, she thought Ranma was holding onto her. But when she opened her eyes to Mousse, she got very angry and kicked him into a tree. Ryoga woke up as well but he just went back to sleep.

"You no touch Shampoo, dirty Mousse. Why you no go back to duck form?" Shampoo asked Mousse who was unable to answer because he was now unconscious.

"What happened Shampoo?" A tired Ranma asked.

Shampoo turned and hugged tightly onto the girl Ranma. "Oh, Ranma. You punish Mousse now right? He grope me when he know Shampoo belong to you."

"Ah! Shampoo! Get off me! You don't belong to me nor do I belong to you!" Ranma yelled as he tried to push shampoo off himself.

Then, when Shampoo fell away from Ranma, she just happened to fall on the sleeping form of Ryoga who awoke with a jolt.

"What the!" Ryoga exclaimed as he stood up, making Shampoo fall off of him and onto the ground. "Oh, sorry Shampoo! Here, let me help you up." He offered his hand but she pushed it away.

"No, lost boy not help. Ranma help Shampoo up."

"You can get up yourself, Shampoo. You don't need someone else to help you off the ground." Ranma said, folding his arms and turning away.

Ryoga fumed. "Ranma! How dare you not help such a lovely lady? Is this how you treat Akane too?"

"Oh shut up P-Chan! Don't get involved."

"Ranma! Don't call me P-chan! My name is Ryoga!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. P."

"Airen! Why you no pay attention to Shampoo?!" Shampoo said, getting up off the ground.

"Shampoo, I'm sorry but when I'm a girl it just gets harder to pick you up." Ranma gave her a set of puppy dog eyes.

"Ranma lie! He know Shampoo not heavy like pervert girl. Why he lie?!"

"Oh, just lets go! Your waisting time with this pointless argument." Ryoga said, gathering his bag and checking on Mousse. "If we don't move, the spring will. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to turn into a pig anymore."

"Oh, fine! Lets go Shampoo. You too, Mousse. And stop going back to sleep!" Ranma yelled at Mousse who was going in and out of consciousness.

"Wah?! Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" Mousse said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around and saw Ryoga. "Oh Shampoo! You do care don't you!" He grabbed Ryoga and held him in a tight hug.

"Mousse! Let go of me and put your glasses on!" Ryoga yelled.

"Huh?" Mousse put on his glasses and quickly let go of Ryoga. He turned to Shampoo. "Oh, my dear Shampoo! How I love you so!" Shampoo kicked Mousse as he attempted to hug her.

"No Mousse, leave Shampoo alone. Shampoo no like you stupid boy!" Shampoo turned her back on Mousse. "Now lets go!" She grabbed Ranma's arm and hurried off.

"Shampoo! No!" Mousse exclaimed. Ryoga followed after them, motioning for Mousse to hurry up.

"Mousse, if you don't come now, you'll always be cursed with your duck form." Ryoga reasoned. Mousse nodded sadly and followed.

** Ranma's POV**

Being in a girl form isn't really all that bad. It has it's perks as well as some downfalls. Like how I get free things from guys, but only because they want to date me. I am probably the only one out of the others who actually has a fondness with my cursed half. Don't get me wrong, I still want to be a full man again, but maybe I'll just stay a girl until we reach the hot spring. No point in waisting time to heat water.

For those of you who don't know me, I am Ranma. I turn into a girl when splashed with cold water and can only turn back into a boy with warm water. It's my curse and in some ways I have gotten used to it. Especially with how I fool Ryoga all the time. Mostly because I pretend to be a girl in love with him.

"Okay, this way guys!" I said, making another turn. They all followed obediently.

"How far is the spring now?" Ryoga asked, trying to keep up with my faster girl self.

"Not to far now. Maybe half an hour at most." I said.

"Could we take a break?!" Mousse called from the back.

"No! If we stop now we might miss it. The possibility of it changing again is very high!"

Mousse groaned but didn't argue. He didn't want to be a duck just like I didn't want to be a girl. The feeling is pretty much neutral for all of us.

We began running up a steep mountain. According to the map Cologne gave us, the spring appears on this mountain every 100 years. But for only five days. It is said to lift any curse the users possess. And if we don't make it, there are only a few other places we will be likely to find it. All within 10 to 50 years of each other. So this was the best time.

As we reached the top of the mountain, I stopped. The sight was completely breath taking. I could see far off valleys all around us. But the best part was... the spring that sat in front of us! It looked crystal clear and even seemed to be a steaming like a hot spring.

"This such nice place." Shampoo said, walking around the spring before she began removing her shoes. Everyone else proceeded to do the same.

"Well, time to turn back!" I said, preparing to jump in. "Why didn't Cologne say it was a hot spring though?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Maybe she forget. Don't matter though."

"Yeah your right." I said.

The others stepped into the spring and began to relax. They only moved in order to make way for me.

I took another step back and bent my knees, prepairing to run.. "Goodbye girl Ranma!" I yelled as I ran forward. As I got closer, I could see that the middle of the spring was a lot deeper than the edges where everyone was sitting.

As I jumped, I put my hand to my nose and held my breath. I hit the warm water and stayed under for a good half minute. When I came up for air, my breathing was actually pretty normal. Not like I had held my breath at all.

I looked at everyone else, only to realize they were all staring at me. First in confusion and then alarm.

"What?! What's the matter everyone?!" Came my worried voice.

"Ranma. What you do wrong?" Shampoo asked.

"What ya mean?"

"She means Ranma," Ryoga said, "What did you do wrong to make you remain a girl? Even in warm water like this."

"What!" I said extremely loudly. Because, lets face it. That was not something I wanted to hear.


	3. Chapter 3: Ranko Chan?

**Ryoga's POV**

Everyone was silent as we all stared at Ranma. It was completely impossible to think he was still a girl.

"How... how could this have happened!" He exclaimed, practically jumping out of the water.

"My boy! The spring didn't work? Even when it's hot water, you should have at least turned back into a boy." We all turned to see Genma running out from his hiding space near the trail we followed to get here.

Genma went into the water and grabbed Ranma's arms, shaking him and demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry pop but I have no idea how this happened! I thought I would turn back to myself even if this wasn't the right spring because of the hot water. I... I don't know what's wrong." He looked so sad at that moment. I even felt sorry for him.

"Maybe that's just because it's a magical spring!" I tried to reason. The attention was turned to me. I gave a nervous laugh as I continued. "I think it's like this, because it's magical, the temperature of the spring doesn't matter. Maybe if we warmed some normal water, turned you back into a boy, you could be cured!" They proceed to look at me as though I had gone mad.

"Do you even realize how long that would take? I would be lucky if the spring was still here after doing all that." I could tell he was really pissed off. It didn't matter. I am sure this spring was just a fluke.

"Why don't we just leave the spring then? There is no point in staying in this water anymore." I tried to reason.

I could see Ranma's anger growing as he left the spring and stomped back down the mountain. My heart really went out to him. I knew he didn't like that weaker form. But there wasn't much we could do till we got some hot water. Normal hot water.

We all followed the path of very obvious footprints. Ranma must have stomped pretty hard to make them so deep.

Eventually, we caught up to Ranma. He was by a small river, cooking some fish. That's Ranma, I guess, thinking about his stomach. But besides that, I could see a kettle resting over the fire. He was going to turn himself back into a guy probably.

We gathered around Ranma, eating berries and nuts that Shampoo had recently gathered in the forest.

"Do you guys really believe that?" Ranma asked in a small voice.

"Believe what, son?" Genma asked. Apparently he was going to stay with us from now on.

"That it was just the spring. I didn't turn back because it was magical."

"Ranma, what else could it have been? Normal water would have just turned you back into a boy." I said.

"I know, I know, but what if the water did something to me? I don't know why, but since the spring, I've felt different."

"Different how?"

"Like I'm not myself. Like, I've lost something." He was looking down at his food. It was so very obvious that he was depressed.

"Calm down Ranma! Don't be ridiculous! Just dump some of that warm water on yourself and all will be well." Genma said reassuringly.

"Yeah, ok." Ranma removed the kettle from the fire and held it over his head. "Here goes." He poured the water over himself.

"Now see Ranma nothing to worry about, your back to..." Genma was saying as the water dripped down around Ranma's still girl body.

"What is it pop? I'm a boy again right?" He sounded scared as he asked the question. Almost as though he already knew the water hadn't worked. But seeing our faces is what really confirmed the truth. Ranma put his hands on his chest, feeling his body. He then fell to his knees in defeat. "What did I do wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice. I guess now I should consider Ranma as a... girl. Because something was definitely wrong that he didn't turn back into himself.

She turned away from us, eyes on the ground. "I think I'll go for a walk. Why don't you guys find your way home? I'm not like Ryoga so I won't get lost."

"Wait Ranma! Maybe it just not warm enough. Shampoo will make water hotter for you." Shampoo said, gathering the kettle and getting ready to retrieve more water.

"Wait Shampoo. Just let Ranma be. There's no reasoning with him when he's like this." I said, holding Shampoo back.

"Thanks Ryoga." Ranma said as she began walking off. I wonder were she planned to go.

We all sat in silence, all thinking up explanations to why Ranma was unable to turn back into a guy. Maybe the water here was connected to the spring in some way and so, didn't work to remove the curse. Or possibly it was because she had decided to jump in rather than walk into the spring like the rest of us had. But mostly we were thinking the worst one. Maybe Ranma could no longer turn back into a guy. Could it be? Would he stay a women forever?

Then I looked over at Mousse. He was just being so quite. He hadn't said a word since we left the spring. As I looked at him, I could tell he was smiling. Did he think it amusing that Ranma was unable to turn back?

I clenched my fist as he let out a soft chuckle. I grabbed hold of his shirt collar. "Whats so funny, huh Mousse?! You think it's funny that Ranma can't turn into a guy anymore? How would you feel if you were stuck as a duck? I can assure you that I would not be able to stand being a pig!"

Despite my hold on his collar, Mousse smiled. "That's not it at all. I'm just happy. With Ranma stuck as a girl, nothing can stand in my way of marrying Shampoo!"

I let go, deep in thought. He was absolutely right. With Ranma as a girl, He and Akane couldn't be together. That meant I could go on a date with her. I would finally have the girl of my dreams!

"You never have Shampoo! Even with girl Ranma, Shampoo never marry Mousse!" Shampoo yelled at Mousse.

"But... " Mousse just managed to get out before Shampoo shushed him.

"No but. Mousse never have Shampoo!" She humphed and turned away from Mousse.

Mousse was so stupid sometimes. I hoped Akane wouldn't act in the same manner. But she hated Ranma right? So didn't that mean this would be good news for us? I then had an idea. If I went into the water, would I turn into a pig? Or would it be the same as always?

Only one way to find out. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to wash my face with some cold water." I stood up and went to the river. I could feel there eyes on me as I reached my hands into the cold water and splashed it over my face.

I waited a moment for my transformation into a pig. But, I was still myself. That meant the curse had been lifted! I stood up and pumped my fist in the air. "It worked! I will never be a pig again!" I'm sure I had a very big and dopey grin on my face, but I was just so happy.

But if I could no longer change, did that mean that Ranma really was stuck as a girl? With no way to turn back? I looked around as the others stood and went to the river. They splashed themselves, smiling and congratulating themselves when they didn't turn into there cursed halves.

"Oh, your all so happy then right?!" We all turned to see Ranma, already returned from her walk. Guess she didn't go to far. "So that's it then, right? I'm stuck as a girl and you guys are no longer cursed?" Everyone stopped smiling. I felt guilty, and by the looks on the others, the feeling was neutral.

Ranma snarled. "Don't give me those looks!" She said, and I heard something in her voice. A sound I couldn't believe. Something that only came when you knew a girl was about to cry. Ranma turned back to the forest, hiding her face from us. "I hate it when someone feels sorry for me. Now just go home! And don't come looking for me. Not like you would, but just leave!" We watched as she left again. This time in tears.

Our nightmares were over, but Ranma's had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4: What is it I feel?

**Konnichiwa Minna-san, I'm backkkkk! Sorry for the late update but my friend who was writing this story was not updating. I was thinking that if she uploaded, I will post the next chapter. But since you were so eager to read the next chapter, Well here it is...**

**Reminder: This story and the Characters of Ranma 1/2 is not mine... Got it! **

Ranma's POV

As I ran, I could feel the tears rolling down my face. I swatted at them, running even faster when I heard Ryoga call out my name. Why would he care? Not like he wanted me cured in the first place. Akane would never marry me, whether if she had ever wanted to or not.

When I was far enough away, I looked for a place to hide, just in case they decided to come looking for me after all. I saw a thick log from a tree lying on the ground. That would be all I needed. I sat behind, it would shield me from the sight of the others.

I sat in silence, I knew they wouldn't look for me. At most Shampoo would, but Mousse would not allow it. So the best he could probably do was hinder her search for me. Pop wouldn't be as determined but I guess he would look for me the hardest. Ryoga probably already went home to Akane. I was no longer in his way so there was no reason he needed to go searching for me.

I could feel more tears filling my eyes. It felt so lonely here. Ever since I had touched the surface of the springs, I felt different. I guess I now knew why. Something had left me. I was more than a little sure that it was my male half. I no longer had the thoughts that I once had. Not the same views either. It was as if I was now thinking as a women. I guess that really meant that I could never turn back into a man again.

I heard my name come from somewhere. It sounded like the others were searching for me after all. As though they were actually worried for me. I could even here Mousse. From what I could hear, it sounded like he found me every few feet. Guess that's to be expected from a nearly blind idiot. But it made me smile. Everyone was actually looking for me. Not like I would let them find me. I hid myself more. Of course I wanted them to find me, but I also didn't want them to find me. It's hard to explain what I was thinking.

I sighed, relaxing myself. The night went on and the voices quieted. It sounded like they had stopped looking for me. The sun had gone to so it was probably too dark for them to find me now.

"Ranma?" I heard his voice, but I couldn't believe it. Ryoga was still searching for me? And he was close too. I kept quiet as I peeked from my hiding spot.

When I looked in the direction his voice came from, I found no one. Was it just my imagination then? I slumped back to the ground, pulling my knees up and closing my eyes. Maybe I should stay out here till they left. I could just go to another country. How far was America?

"So there you are Ranma!" I looked up to see that Ryoga had found me. I was so startled I actually fell over.

"How- how did you find me?" I stammered. Did he really call out my name then? I guess he had never stopped looking for me.

"It was actually pretty easy. You make a lot of noise when your sad." He sat down next to me.

"Why did you look for me? What did you have to gain?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing at all."

"Is that right?" I asked, for some reason it felt like the temperature had risen. Maybe just because Ryoga's body heat was hotter than mine because he had been moving around. Whatever the case, I did feel happy that he had finally found me.

"With you a girl, I had thought, no one would stand in my way of finally marrying Akane. So there was nothing to lose if I found you. Besides, Akane would never forgive me for leaving you alone in the forest."

"Oh, so that's why." I sighed, feeling foolish for my thoughts. It didn't seem like he really cared to find me.

"Say Ranma, what was it you were talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, you were saying you felt different. That you had lost something."

"Oh, that. Well, when I touched the water, something happened. Like my attitude and outlook had been changed. I think it was because I lost my male half."

"You know what. That makes sense! I felt the same too! Well, not exactly the same, just that I had lost all the fear of being a pig. I still have the memories from when I was a pig, just no more idea of what being a pig felt like. Is it the same for you?" He looked at me, laughing lightly. "I guess not then?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"No, you're right. I lost all the thoughts that I had as a boy. It's like I can never go back now."

I guess the way I said it sounded sad because Ryoga actually attempted to cheer me up. "Listen Ranma, I'm sure being a girl isn't that bad. I mean, didn't you always say how you got free things from boys that thought you were cute?"

"Well yes, but now I have Kuno and all the others. But, when I think about boys now, I don't know. I always thought it would be disgusting if they were to kiss me. Now, I can see the charms of them. Even in that pervert Kuno. He is sort of handsome."

"Um, so you feel something for guys now?"

I could feel my cheeks redden. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds wrong, like I'm now gay or something. But, really, isn't it natural for a girl to feel that way?" I'm sure I sounded silly, but didn't it make sense? I was a girl now, and I guess there was something that was telling me that Ryoga was cute. How had I not noticed that before.

"I guess for a normal girl. But that doesn't qualify for you. Because you were a guy who turned into a girl." Ryoga was actually pretty close to me. I even kind of liked it.

"Why are you bein' nice to me? Is it 'cause I can't be with Akane now? So you feel bad for me or something?" I stood up, angry at the thought and turned from Ryoga and headed back toward the camp.

"Ranma, hold up. It wasn't exactly like that. I mean, I did think that at first, but, I really consider you as a friend."

I stopped and turned back to him. Smiling, I said, "I'm your friend then?"

He nodded, shifting his feet a little. I think I almost saw him blush. But that couldn't be. "You know, you do seem different. Not in a bad way, though. It's a good kind of different. I like it."

We walked back together and I felt some strange desire to stand closer to him. Maybe even hold his hand. Why was I having such girlish thoughts? And with Ryoga no less. Was I really a girl now? Both in body and soul? What had that spring done to me? Regardless, I had to make the best out of it. Even if it killed me.

Everyone greeted my return, even Mousse who didn't look happy. "Ranma girl now?" Shampoo asked, a little sad.

I nodded. "Yep, and I don't think I'll be able to turn back into a guy anymore. But I really think you and Mousse make a good couple, Shampoo. Why don't you give him a chance?"

Mousse looked startled but he stood up and gave me a big hug. "Oh Ranma! Thank you so much! Do you really mean it?! Will you give your word that you won't try to get Shampoo back? Even if your ever a guy again?"

I laughed lightly. "Of course, Mousse. You can have Shampoo. I give you my blessing as a friend. NOW WOULD YOU GET OFF ME!" I yelled, trying to pry him off. It was very uncomfortable being hugged by a guy, now that I was a girl.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Ranma. I was just so happy to hear you say that." Mousse let go of me.

"But Ranma? Why you no want Shampoo anymore? You no like me?" Shampoo had a hurt look on her face.

"Of course I like you Shampoo. Just not in any romantic way. I'm a girl now, so why don't you date Mousse and we can be friends."

She sniffled, on the verge of tears. "But Ranma! Shampoo still love you!" She grabbed me up in a hug and I stumbled back.

"Now that's enough, Shampoo. We can no longer be together and that's that!" When she finally let go, she looked at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Still friends?" She asked. I nodded. She turned away from me and went over to her bed. "Okay Ranma. I guess is okay as long as we still friends. I'll go out with you too, Mousse. It 'bout time I say yes to you." I knew she was still crying, that's why she didn't look at anyone while she talked. I honestly felt bad for her. Maybe she really had loved me. But now that I was a girl, there was no chance we could be together. Whether I wanted to or not.

"Hurray! Shampoo's going to go out with me!" Mousse jumped for joy. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

While Mousse celebrated, I sat and watched the fire. My dad came to my side.  
"Um, I'm going to bed guys." Ryoga said as he found his way to his bed.

I nodded toward him and looked at my dad when he spoke. "Are you really okay, Ranma? I feel sad too, you know. I no longer have a son, I now have a daughter. And, though you are beautiful, I can't help but feel your sadness at the loss of your manhood."

"It's okay pop, really. I'm fine. Why don't we go to bed. We have a long walk ahead of us. And thanks to me, we didn't get very far in the return trip."

He watched me a moment before letting it go. "Alright, if you say so. Well then, good night." He stood, stretched, and went to his bed to sleep.

I watched Mousse a moment as he settled himself down and made his bed beside Shampoo. I looked over at Ryoga who already looked asleep. Though I felt sleepy, I knew it would be at least an hour till I fell asleep.

When I finally laid down, everyone was snoring. I could feel more tears filling my eyes, and let them fall silently down my cheeks. No longer was I a man, a women I would be.


End file.
